A Good Day
by ragsweas
Summary: Draco isn't ready to come out. But Harry is insistent. How exactly will Harry's family, the Weasleys and the Lupins find out about the affair? And what about the Malfoys? AU, because Fred, Tonks and Remus are alive. Fluff, i guess?
1. The Weasleys

**A/N: here's a Drarry story. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Harry James Potter turned, strangled in the sheets and fell down. Rubbing his head, he reached for his glasses and put them on. He looked up to see a fuming Draco Malfoy at the door.

"Wh-What?" Harry yawned. He rubbed his eyes and then it became clear.

Draco's hair was red and golden, as messy as Harry's. The pale boy was looking ridiculous according to Harry.

"What have you done?" Draco hissed. Harry tried his best to keep a straight face. "I have no idea what you are talking about Draco."

"You!" Before Draco could say anything, the bell rang. Draco glared at Harry and he knew it was him who was supposed to go out. Standing up, Harry moved, almost brushing the blonde and stepped into the small Living-dining room they had.

As he opened the door, he was greeted by a wrinkled, black haired smiling woman.

"Good Morning Mrs Waters."

"Good Morning Harry dear." She greeted back happily. "Where's Draco?"

Harry pointed inside. Mrs Waters didn't need an invitation and barged in. Harry chuckled to himself and closed the door behind him.

"Oh dear! What is wrong with your hair?" she asked, concerned.

"Why don't you ask that idiot!" Draco sneered.

"Now, now! No need to be so angry!" Mrs. Waters pulled a few letters from her bag and kept it on the table. "These are yours. Since when have you not checked your mailbox?"

The two men exchanged guilty glances.

Mrs. Waters shook her head and said, "No problem. I want both of you to be good boys and don't bother me anymore. I am going to have a nice day and if I hear one noise…"

She looked at the two who nodded solemnly.

"For God's sake Harry, do something about his hair!" Mrs. Waters commented and left the house. Harry closed the door behind her and turned to see Draco glaring at her.

"You heard her. Turn it back." Draco ordered.

"I kind of can't." Harry murmured.

Utter silence took over the house.

"Is this one of the Weasleys product?" Draco finally asked. Harry nodded.

"How long will this last?"

"Five hours."

"HARRY!"

* * *

It had all started after the war. Draco had been not allowed to use magic for five years and now eight years later, somehow he didn't want to. He felt a different kind of happiness and freedom in the muggle world. He was a chef in a local restaurant-his potion skills had paid off.

Of course it was not very well received by his father and mother, but they just tried to remain happy in what their son wanted.

Harry meanwhile came out as gay. The Weasleys were shocked to say the least. But they understood. Harry would flirt with Fred and George to irritate Ron and the twins would flirt back.

Harry wanted to teach and somehow, he didn't feel like doing it in the wizarding world. So he had just left, and joined a university. Now, he taught students in the primary school and enjoyed it immensely.

The two arch-enemies had met three years ago in a café. At first they were both shocked to see the other, seeing Draco had cut himself off from the wizarding world and Harry's knowledge was limited to the Weasleys. The two had sat down and chatted and Draco had made Harry swear he would not breathe a word of it to the 'Weasel or the Granger.'

After a year of battling attraction, they had finally given in and began dating. A year ago, they had moved together.

Nobody, neither in the wizarding world nor in the muggle world knew of their relationship except Mrs. Waters, their landlady.

Harry wanted to tell the Weasleys at least, but he knew Draco's fear. He would be disinherited which he wasn't until now. Draco was already a marked Death eater and Harry, the savior. They weren't exactly sure how their world would react to the news.

* * *

"Draco, I am sorry!" Harry only heard the groan in response. Opening the bathroom door, Harry slid in. Draco was standing in front of the mirror, bare-chest, his head lowered.

Harry silently wrapped his hands around Draco's waist, resting his head on Draco's shoulder.

"Take the day off. You don't even have a reservation." Harry advised. Draco looked up and said, "it's not that Harry."

Harry looked up. Draco was definitely stressed. He hadn't slept properly in the past week. Their physical contact had been turned minimum and his mood had only worsened. Harry had hoped the prank would make him feel better.

"What's the matter Dray?" he asked. Draco buried his head in his hand an murmured something.

"What?"

"My parents want me to marry someone." Draco said more clearly.

"Well, I don't have a problem marrying so early." Harry shrugged.

Draco turned to face Harry, glaring. Harry merely winked.

"It's not funny." Draco replied. "The only reason a pureblood marries is to produce an heir. And unless you have decided to change your sex, I don't think you will be reproducing. Plus, my parents don't know about my sexuality."

"So tell them."

"It's not that easy Harry."

"I know." Harry looked into Draco's eyes. "I have not even told the Weasleys!"

"The Weasleys are not your real family!"

"They are as good as!"

Grey eyes met green, each pressing upon the subject. Finally, Draco gave in.

"You won't understand." Saying so, he pushed Harry away and went out. Harry followed him and folded his arms.

"You are making it impossible without any reason."

Draco sat down on the bed and looked up. "The pureblood society won't accept it."

"Correct me if I am wrong, but you haven't seen this wretched society in past eight years."

Draco ignored him and pushing drawer from under his bed, took out a shirt.

"Draco, it doesn't make any sense. The reason why we are hiding."

Draco stood up and said, "You know why I am not so keen? Because you have everybody's acceptance, I do not. Let's just suppose I tell everyone. First of all, my parents will disinherit me. I do not care for the Malfoy family fortune Harry, but they are my parents! They ran around during the final battle without any wands to find me and protect me."

Harry opened his mouth but was cut off by Draco.

"They will never be happy. Second, The Weasleys. They might tolerate me but I will be looked down upon and they will never do something in front of you, but I know I will be their target most of the time. Last, the whole wizarding world." He extended his arm and pointed at the Dark Mark. "You see this mark harry? This defines me. Just because you don't think that it's bad doesn't mean that the rest of the world thinks the same way!"

Draco stormed out of the room leaving an angry Harry behind.

"Why does the world's acceptance matters so much to you!" Harry shouted.

"Because I live in this world!" Draco shouted back. Harry stormed into the kitchen to find Draco wearing a cap and hiding his hair.

"Where are you going?"

"To work!"

"Take the bloody day off!"

Draco turned to see Harry. "So that we spend the rest of the day fighting over this? No thank you!"

Harry went towards him and grabbed Draco by his arm. "How long will you keep pushing this subject Draco?"

"You know my answer Harry."

"Are you ashamed of me?' demanded Harry. Draco gave a humorless laugh and said, "No, but you should be of me."

Draco turned and getting his am free, moved towards the door. Harry didn't know what took him over, but he shouted, "WELL THEN MAYBE I AM!"

Draco froze in his steps. Harry realized what he said and immediately regretted it. Draco slowly turned around. Keeping his head down he said, "Good. You should get someone else then."

"Dray I didn't mean…" the rest of Harry's sentence was lost by the slamming of the door.

* * *

It had been days since Harry had gone to the burrow. But that day, he needed to be with family.

Harry apparated near the house and walked towards house. By the amount of noise, Harry guessed the whole family had gathered together. Taking a deep breath, he walked towards the house.

Ginny, who was flying around was the first to spot him. She lowered her broom and ran to hug the man.

"Oh my god, where have you been?" Ginny asked, smacking Harry on his arm.

"Ouch, Ginny!" He rubbed his arm and smiled at the girl. "Just around. Is everyone home?"

"Yes!" Ginny nodded. "And you are coming in I hope?"

Harry smiled and nodded. Beaming, Ginny pulled Harry inside the burrow.

Molly as usual complained that Harry was not eating properly as she saw him. Fred and George clapped him on his back and began flirting shamelessly at him. Ron and Hermione were greeted him and then Hermione slapped him for not being in touch. Percy was out so the small family sat down for lunch.

"So, Harry," Arthur looked at the device Harry was holding. "What does this do?"

"This is a mobile phone. It basically allows you to talk." Harry explained.

"Fascinating what muggles can do! And we are still struck with Owls!" Arthur laughed and handed Harry the phone back.

"Will it work here?" he asked eagerly.

"I doubt that." Hermione said. "Magic and muggle technology don't work well together. I mean, we remember what happened with your car."

Everybody was lost for a moment, thinking about their own adventure with the car. Then, they shook their heads and everybody began chatting again.

They were halfway through lunch when the door opened to reveal The Lupins and Bill, Fleur, Victorie and Dominique.

"Moonlet!"

"Hey Prongslet!"

Teddy ran as Harry scooped the eight year old in his arms.

Remus chuckled at the names godson and godfather had. "Hello Harry."

Harry smiled at the older man and greeted. "Hey Remus. How are things at Hogwarts?"

"Fine." Harry turned to Tonks who was morphing her face to entertain Dominique.

"Hey Tonks."

"Wotcher Harry!" she said excitedly. "How are the kids in school?"

"Fine." He turned to Teddy who had morphed his hair to match Harry's. "Nice buddy."

The Lunch passed with even more excitement after that. The kids, instead of eating began chasing around each other.

After the lunch, Harry went to sit down beside Remus who had volunteered to look after the children in the garden.

"You know," Remus suddenly said, "I remember when you were 1. You were a nightmare for all of us."

Harry chuckled. He turned to look at Remus who was still looking at the children. "Sorry I haven't been visiting. Just had some…work."

"It's all right Harry." Said Remus. "You literally spent the first three years after Teddy's birth at our home and helped us more than we could have hoped for."

He looked at Harry as he gazed in a distance.

"What is it Harry?"

Harry looked at Remus' concerned face and shook his head.

"I may not be your father, but I am a father." He said. "And with a wife like Dora and son like Teddy, you pick up a few things."

Harry chuckled. Then he looked at the grass and said, "I am with this man."

"Everybody knows that."

"Well, he is not ready to come out, and I want him to be beside me whenever I am here. Even with the wizarding world being better, he is afraid. And I have no idea what to do."

Remus seemed to think for a while. He then looked at Harry and asked, "Is he a pureblood?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, then. He is probably afraid of losing his position."

"He doesn't have any."

Remus raised an eyebrow as Harry paled. The way he was talking, Remus would find out and another row will start between him and Draco.

"I think you need to bring Malfoy to talk to us."

Harry whipped his head around and looked terrified at Remus. "Wh-What?"

Remus chuckled. "You are worse than your father at keeping secrets. How he became an animagus without me finding out is a mystery. It isn't hard to connect dots Harry."

"If he finds out Remus, Draco is going to kill me."

"I am sure he will be a little more considerate."

Harry nodded. He suddenly felt his phone shaking. Taking it out of his pocket, he stood up and said, "I'll be back in a minute."

He walked to some distance where the magical property ended and picked up the call.

"Hello?"

"Mr Potter?"

"Yes."

"This is Chef Walker. There has been an incident at the restaurant. Can you come?"

* * *

As soon as he heard the news, Harry sent a patronus and apparated to the restaurant. When he reached there, he realized that incident was a rather small word.

The restaurant was on fire and everybody, including the chefs and customers, were out. He searched the place for a man with cap and found him sitting on an outside bench.

Harry literally jogged up to him and exclaimed, "What the hell happened!"

Draco looked up to see Harry and refused to say anything.

"Look, Draco," he sighed, "I said I am sorry. What I said this morning was a mistake!"

"Mr Potter?"

Harry turned to come face to face with Chef Walker-a man in his late fifties with white hair. "Draco hasn't been talking. In fact he can't talk. We though he had a seizure but everything about him seems normal except the fact that he is too tired to do anything. That's why we called you."

Harry turned to Draco who was just looking down. Trust Draco to mess things up. He looked back at Chef Walker and said, "I'll take care of things."

Harry slid an arm around Draco's shoulder and walked to a distance, till everything disappeared and then, Harry apparated.

* * *

When Draco saw a house which looked like each floor is built just for sake for adding a new room, he knew he was in trouble.

"Ha-ar-ry!" he managed to utter.

Harry looked at him with one glare that silenced him. "You don't want your parents to know." He said. "You are not welcome in St Mungo's. And you have clearly exhausted your magical core by setting everything on fire. I am not going to even ask you what happened. I don't know any other place. And you are not complaining."

Draco decided that he was far too weak to say anything, so he managed to crawl clinging on his boyfriend.

His eyes were half close and he was far too tired, but Draco was sure he heard several gasps a rather offending remark from the twins and some rather embarrassing cooing.

As soon as his head touched the pillow, Draco drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

Draco woke later in the evening. As soon as he opened his eyes, he saw a rather low ceiling and terrible orange color.

 _Orange?_

And then it hit him. He was in the youngest male Weasels' room. Draco had never personally gone there, but the stories Harry told were enough.

"Shit." Was all that he could manage.

He sat up at once and quietly tiptoed out of the room. The place was so crowded that he wondered why everything was so silent.

As he finally climbed down the last stair, he knew why.

The Weasleys, the Lupins and Harry were all sitting on the dining table. There was no way he could escape.

"Oh Look, it's a ferret."

Draco turned to scowl at Ron who scowled back. Harry rolled his eyes and buried his head in his hands as the others turn to look at him as if he was a piece of art.

"Hello." Draco managed to croak.

"I didn't know ferrets could croak!"

"Honestly, Ronald!" Hermione smacked Ron as he protectively held his arm. Harry stood up and went up to Draco.

"Come on." He said.

"I am going to kill you." Draco replied.

"We will see about that." Harry replied.

He firmly grasped Draco's hand and led him to the table. As they sat down, he felt number of gazes on him. He turned his gaze to one person he knew.

"Professor Lupin." He greeted the older man with a small nod.

"Hello Draco." Remus greeted. "I am sure you have heard about my wife Dora."

"Yes, mother talks about her."

It was then when he received a smack on his head.

Turning around, he came face to face with the mentioned person.

"And you my dear cousin," she said, "Never even tried to contact me!"

"Ummm." He slowly turned to Harry for help who just shrugged. "I guess I am sorry?"

"You guess?" she demanded, her hand on her hips. She turned to harry and said, "Harry it is your responsibility to bring this blonde over to our house every single Sunday."

"I work at a restaurant!" Draco interrupted. "That would be impossible!"

"I promise." Said Harry. "Every alternate Sunday."

"Good!" Tonks declared, her arms crossed as she went on in the kitchen to help Molly. It was followed by a crash.

"So, Malfoy-"said Fred, or was it George? No, no ear, so it must be George.  
"Fell in love with ickle Harrykins, did ya?"

"Um, yes." Draco answered in the best way he could.

Another silence followed at which everyone was trying to kill Draco with their gazes.

"For God's sake!" Surprisingly, it was Ginny who broke the silence. "Draco-may I call you Draco? Great. So Draco, hello, my name's Ginny Weasley who briefly dated your boyfriend."

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed, blushing furiously.

"What, it's the truth!" she exclaimed. "Anyways, so in which restaurant do you work exactly?"

Conversation followed normally after that. Of course, Draco was normally being subjected to Ron's glares and Molly's fussing, none which he had received earlier.

When dinner time came, a blue haired boy approached him and asked, "Are you really my cousin?"

"Yes." Draco answered, looking at Harry for confirmation.

"Then how come I have never met you before?"

"Because he is a ferret." Answered Ron, becoming the centre of glare from Harry, Ginny and Hermione. Teddy, not understanding the old joke, shrugged and climbed up on Draco's lap. "If you are my cousin, you should have no problem with me."

The rest of the dinner followed normally, as normal as a Weasley dinner can be.

Soon it was time to leave, and Harry and Draco took their leave with the promise to visit soon from Molly.

As the couple apparated into their apartment, Harry turned to Draco and said, "Well, that wasn't very hard now, was it?"

"I am going to kill you." Said Draco.

"Better not do it." Said Harry. "Tonks is expecting both of us this Sunday."

Huffing, Draco said, "I am going to sleep!"

He shut the door behind him and went to sleep.

As usual, Harry climbed in late and slid an arm around Draco's stomach, like always.

And like always, Draco pushed him closer and snuggled up to him.

Harry smiled. It wasn't the best of days, yes, but it was a good one.

* * *

 **Okay, so I have no idea what I wrote. I just wanted to write a story with Drarry. So review please?**


	2. The Lupin-Tonks and the Malfoys

**Here's the second part many asked for. Please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

"I swear to God!"

"Why Malfoy, picking up Muggle expressions? What would father Lucy say?"

Draco slowly turned to look at Harry, who was idly turning pages of a cooking magazine.

"You are the reason this is happening." He said through gritted teeth. "If you hadn't pressed the matter, I wouldn't have had so much anger, therefore no blowing up the restaurant, no Weasleys finding out and no fortnight dinner at the Lupin-Tonks!"

"Come on!" laughed Harry, throwing the magazine on the coffee table and standing up. "Don't tell me you are dreading it!"

"I am!" exclaimed Draco. "I mean, I am going to willingly spend time with a mad cousin, my ex-professor who just happens to be a werewolf and my boyfriend's trusted friend and a boy who keeps sitting on my lap!"

"You loved Teddy!" Harry said, his arms folded. "Don't say that you didn't. And as for Tonks, she will make you fall in love with her within seconds and you already respect Remus. So stop giving me that crap!"

Draco took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. "Harry, my parents don't know. Aunt Andromeda can tell them. Do you know the stakes?"

"I have talked to Andy." Said Harry, walking towards Draco, "She has agreed not to tell your mother anything. Stop panicking."

Harry slowly slid his arms around Draco's waist and kissed him. "It's going to be fine." He whispered.

"It better be." Draco sighed. Harry ruffled Draco's hair and kissed him again. Draco slid his hands around Harry's waist as the bell rang.

Harry chuckled as Draco snorted. "Always the bad time." He muttered.

Harry went to open the door to find a very distressed Mrs Waters.

"What is it Mrs Waters?"

"Can owls hold letters?" she asked.

Harry turned back to look at Draco and laughed.

"What? No!"

"That's what I thought." Mrs Waters said dreamily. She shook her head and extended her left hand. "A letter arrived for Draco. Quite an old method. Have you been doing something Draco?"

"No Mrs Waters." Said Draco, trembling slightly.

Mrs Waters nodded. She handed the letter and said, "Oh and there are two people downstairs-a lanky red head and bushy haired girl."

"They are friends." Said Harry, nodding. "Send them up."

Mrs Waters nodded and went down the stairs. As Harry shut the door, Draco looked at Harry with narrowed eyes. "Why is the Weasel and Granger here?"

"Can't you behave?"

"He called me a ferret!" Draco exclaimed. "DO you know how dishonoring that is?"

"Even when your patronus is one?"

"Don't you dare tell them that! Now give me the letter!"

Harry chuckled and handed over the letter to Draco. The doorbell rang. Harry turned to open the door again as Draco slammed the bedroom door behind him.

"Hey Ron! Hermione!"

The old friends shared a hug and Harry invited them in. Hermione looked around and smiled. "No magic?"

"Dray doesn't like it that much."

"Dr-Dray?" Ron choked as Hermione gave him a disapproving look.

Harry folded his arms. "Yes Dray! At least I don't call him Chudley!"

"You told him?" Hermione shouted, causing Ron to blush and mumble something. Harry shook his head at his friend and said, "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing!" Ron exclaimed, "Can't just two old friends come to meet their third friend?"

Harry looked at Hermione.

"Ron wanted to make sure that Malfoy-I mean, Draco hasn't killed you yet." Hermione answered as if reciting a line from one of her books.

"I didn't!" Ron said, looking at his girlfriend. Harry patted Ron on his back and moved towards the kitchen.

The bedroom door opened to reveal a confused Draco. He looked up to see the guests and took up a defensive posture.

"Weasel."

"Ferret."

Hermione and Harry groaned and rolled their eyes. Hermione walked up to Harry and began helping him as the two men sat across each other on the coffee table.

"So how have you been Malfoy?" Ron said in an extra sweet voice. "Harry tells me you have stopped using magic."

"Yes." Draco said, "With so many Weasleys taking over, magic lost its fun."

"Pity for you! No more dark games."

"Can't you two be good?" Hermione asked, turning and folding her hands.

"Oh Granger," Draco turned to face Hermione, "this is us being good."

"Leave it Hermione." Said Harry, breaking an egg, "I have tried and failed."

* * *

Dinner was interesting as Draco and Ron exchanged subtle insults. At least they weren't killing each other, Harry thought.

Once they left, Draco turned to Harry and said, "Granger, I can handle. But keep that Weasel away from me."

Harry rolled his eyes and went off to clean the dishes.

"So what was the letter about?" He asked, washing a plate.

"It was an invitation." Draco said, leaning on the counter, "from Mother and Father to a dinner next weekend."

Harry looked up. Draco was frowning and biting his nails.

"Hey, stop biting your nails!" Harry said, removing Draco's hand from his mouth. Draco scowled and started biting nails of his other hand.

"Come on!" groaned Harry, wiping away the plate and taking off the gloves, "I am pretty sure it is just a random invitation."

"Just a week after the Weasleys find out? I don't think so!"

"Okay!" Harry leaned on the counter, "When was the last time you actually met your parents?"

"Three weeks ago?" Draco said uncertainly.

"Wrong. Seven months ago."

"Really?" asked Draco, scratching his head. "Doesn't seem that long."

"Then how do you explain the season change?"

Draco shrugged. Harry sighed. "Dray, it's just a random invitation that your parents have sent you because they miss you."

Draco seemed to think over it as Harry put on the gloves and began washing.

"Come with me."

Harry turned to look at Draco. "What?"

"Come with me." Draco said, looking at Harry.

"AM I talking to the same guy who was scared about his parents finding out a few hours ago?"

Draco shrugged.

"You have worse mood swings than a pregnant woman."

Draco scowled. He turned and went to the bedroom.

"COME FAST!" Draco shouted.

"I WILL!" Harry shouted back and began whistling.

* * *

"I am so bloody scared!" muttered Draco.

"Don't be." Said Harry.

The door opened in front of them to reveal Remus.

"Hey Remus!"

Remus hugged Harry and shook hands with Draco. "How are you?" he asked.

"Living!" said Harry with a roll of eyes.

Remus laughed and welcomed them in.

"WHO'S IT?" came Tonks' voice from inside.

"It's Harry and Draco Dora." Remus shouted back.

"OKAY!"

Draco looked around at a clean Living room. Peeping inside the house, he found a rather dirty place.

"A lot of things are scattered." He muttered to himself.

"Those for Dora and Teddy to trip on." Remus mentioned, nodding and gesturing the couple to sit down.

"You talk as if it is a hobby." Draco said with a confused look.

"It is." Remus said and sat down. Draco nodded uncertainly and went on to sit down beside Harry.

"So how are you two?" Remus asked. "Dora as been working a lot for this day."

"Is she cooking?" Harry asked, terrified at the idea.

"No, she is just reheating the food." Remus waved the concern away. He leaned forward and loudly whispered, "Though she has made the dessert."

"You do know that I can hear you right?" Tonks said, entering the Living room. Her hair was long and blonde for the day with black streaks. She went on to sit on the couch as Remus leaned to kiss her. "No idea what you are talking about Dora."

Tonks stuck out her tongue and looked at the couple. "SO how are you cousin?"

"Fine." Draco managed to say.

"Now don't be so formal!" Tonks said, swatting Draco's arm. "We would have been awesome cousins. We are in fact, or have you forgotten fifth year Christmas?"

Draco immediately went stiff and growled. "You promised you wouldn't talk about it!"

"Now that's my Dragon!"

"What fifth year Christmas?" asked Harry, looking at Draco and Tonks.

Tonks leaned forward and whispered, "Cousin business."

"So there's my nephew."

Draco looked up and gasped. He tightly held Harry's hand. Harry too looked up and burst out laughing. Soon, the Tonks-Lupins were laughing as well.

"Andy, did you have to do that?" Harry asked in between of his laughs.

Andy smirked. She had worn a black wig, much like her elder sister's and applied makeup which made her look like Bellatrix.

"You gave a heart attack!" Draco said, holding his chest. Andy waved her wand and disappeared the extra parts, revealing herself in a normal muggle attire.

"You look like Aunt Bella even without the makeup." Said Draco, breathing heavily.

"Well," said Andromeda, sitting down on a spare couch, "We were sisters."

"Can we please stop talking about Dear Aunt Bella!" Tonks said, rolling her eyes. "That woman almost killed me."

"She wasn't very bad."

Almost all pairs of eyes turned to Draco once he said the following line. Gulping nervously, e said, "I mean, she was mad and all, but she made the best treacle tarts ever."

Everybody shared a subtle smile as Andy cleared her throat and asked, "On that note, how is young Delphini? She hasn't visited in a long time Teddy misses her."

"I'll talk to mother the next time I am home." Draco muttered politely."

Taking in the tense atmosphere, Harry grinned and turned to Remus. "Any more pranksters in Hogwarts?"

"A group exactly like us." Remus said dryly. "Prone to trouble. And then you had your father's and godfather's portrait hung there. A bad choice Harry."

* * *

Draco rubbed his hands together, shaking nervously. He turned to Harry, but the man himself was trembling. He smiled sweetly at Draco but Draco knew that the savior of the wizarding world was truly terrified.

The Grand doors of the Malfoy Manor opened to reveal a small elf. Harry heart ached but he put up a brave front and smiled.

"Master Draco. The Mistress and Master are waiting in the parlor." The elf bowed and moved aside. Draco walked in, Harry following him. They took off their coats and the elf took them and disappeared.

The two walked side by side till Draco suddenly stopped.

"What?" Harry asked. Draco trembled slightly.

"Let's go from the other side."

Harry looked in front and saw a door he had seen years ago. As Hermione screams echoed in his ear, Harry said, "No."

"What?" Draco hissed.

Harry looked into Draco's pleading eyes. "I need to face my fears Draco. There's no need to act as if that never happened. It has been years and I don't care."

Without waiting for Draco to reply, Harry opened the doors. As he walked, he saw the way to cellar and could hear Ron's screams. Looking up, he found no chandelier.

"We could never replace it." Draco muttered. "Mother was afraid it carried a curse."

Harry nodded numbly and walked on, Draco merely a few paces before him. As they finally crossed the hall, Draco came in front and pushed open the door.

"Draco!"

A little girl with dark Hair jumped into Draco's arms as he hugged her. Harry smiled at the small child.

Delphini had black curls, much like her mother. But she had an innocent smile and childishness of a girl who never knew war.

"Hey Delphi." Draco said lovingly and pulled her apart, looking at the girl. "Haven't you grown!"

"Almost by seven inches!" Delphini said excitedly, holding up seven fingers. It was then that she looked up and froze, muttering, "Harry Potter."

"Hello Delphini." Harry smiled. "I have heard a lot about you. You play with Teddy I have heard?"

Delphini nodded numbly.

"Draco."

Draco looked up to see his mother. Narcissa Malfoy.

After every single thing they had gone through, she still stood tall, refusing to bow in front of anyone. Her hair, almost white now, radiated power. Behind her stood Lucius Malfoy.

The man looked rather humble in comparison of his wife, but the air of authority that he pressed was hard to miss. Their faces had neutral expressions and Harry received chills looking at them.

"Mother. Father." Draco greeted cordially, standing up.

And then Narcissa broke into a smile. Stepping up, she hugged Draco as if her entire life depended on it. Delphini managed to free herself and ran to Lucius, who put a protective hand over the girl.

As Mother and Son parted, Narcissa's eyes darted to Harry and she smiled. "Hello Mr Potter."

"Mrs Malfoy. Mr Malfoy." Harry greeted, following Draco's suit.

"I was unaware that you will be joining us." Narcissa said. "When Draco mentioned company, I was expecting somebody else."

Harry nodded understandingly. Narcissa turned and looked at an elf which had suddenly appeared. "Prepare the table please."

Before Harry knew it, he was sitting on the Dinner table with three Malfoys and one adopted Malfoy. Delphini was now free of all her fears and talking nonstop to Draco about her private tutor and how she was the best in Quidditch.

At times, Narcissa and Lucius politely asked Harry questions which he answered back. Sometimes, Draco would say something about his work and life on which Narcissa and Lucius would nod.

As the dinner finally ended, Delphini yawned rather loudly and was sent to the bed immediately. The group of four was guided back into the parlor. Once they all settled down, Narcissa turned to Draco. "You mentioned you had to tell us something in your letter."

Draco gulped. He knew there was no easy way he could do this. And so he let his mouth do the talking.

"I am in love with Harry. I have been for the past few years and have been living with him for a year and why are you smiling Father?"

Narcissa and Harry, both rather alarmed by the way Draco had spoken, turned to look at Lucius. Lucius feigned innocence and asked, "Oh, were we supposed to be surprised Draco?"

"I am sorry?" Harry asked looking at Lucius. He knew?

"Mr Potter," the man said, "My son has had an unhealthy obsession for you since the first year. His first letter was about informing us that he was sorted into Slytherin and about Harry Potter. 'Potter did not accept my hand in friendship', 'Potter was selected as the stupid youngest Seeker', 'Potter saved the bloody Philosopher's Stone' and many more."

Sighing, Lucius continued, "In the Dark times, on one of the instances, I was asked to describe you Potter. I cannot forget the expression on the face of Dark Lord. It was that bad."

Draco was already red as Narcissa looked off in a distance, as if remembering the instance. Harry was biting the sides of his cheeks to stop laughing.

"Can you share it with me Mr Malfoy?" Harry managed to ask.

Draco immediately threw a glare in Harry's direction as Lucius sighed.

"Absolutely Mr Potter." Clearing his throat, Lucius said, "I quote exactly what I said and mind you, it is all Draco's words."

"Potter has green eyes much like the grass. It sparkles and twinkles, often making Dumbledore's eyes look pale. He has messy hair-not in the bad sense but much like he has been playing Quidditch forever. Potter is short but it is actually rather useful. He is scrawny but not in a bad sense of way. He is perfect-perfect Potter!"

Harry couldn't hold it anymore as he burst out laughing. Narcissa too began to smile amusedly as Lucius looked content. Draco disappeared in his hands.

As the laughter finally stopped, Harry held his stomach protectively. "Can I get the memory of the same Mr Malfoy?"

"I shall try."

"Father!"

"Ah, yes. SO Draco, I am not surprised. When you refused the Greengrass' invitation, I was expecting this news."

Draco turned to look at his mother. Narcissa sighed. "I stand by your father."

Draco looked confused. To save him from further embarrassment, Harry said, "We should leave. We both have work tomorrow."

* * *

"Green eyes like the grass."

Draco groaned, pulling of his shirt and turned back to see a bare-chested Harry on their bed, looking off in a distance. "You started young, didn't you?"

"Shut up Harry!"

"But Draco, this is gold!" laughed Harry. "I mean, I can merely imagine poor Voldemort's face."

Draco shifted uncomfortably, he didn't like to hear that name. But throwing his shirt away, He crawled upon Harry and growled. "If you repeat this to anyone Harry, I will kill you."

Harry leaned forward, closing most of the distance between them and kissed his boyfriend.

Draco's parents knew. The people who mattered in Harry's life knew. Harry smiled as Draco came up on the top and kissed him lovingly.

It was a good day.

* * *

 **So leave a review maybe?**


End file.
